


Whispering Sea

by lilyweiss



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, dom!birb, happy birthday Umi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyweiss/pseuds/lilyweiss
Summary: Kotori gazed at Umi swaying, her eyes half-lidded, a blush creeping across her cheeks. She knew that as difficult as she was in this poor form, this was also the time Umi dropped her inhibitions.





	Whispering Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I'll publish Umi's birthday fic rn, hopefully you enjoy my first smut^^

‘’See you,’’ Kotori said her goodbyes to her friends, who were inside of Eli’s car waiting for Kotori to drag a drunken Umi into their house. Within seconds, Kotori tried putting her arm around Umi’s shoulders to guide them inside, yet Umi pushed Kotori’s arms away, shaking her head from one side to other, irritated. She was as stubborn as a mule, had always had a childish fit of rage at the end of every drinking night with their friends. No matter what Umi was doing while intoxicated, Kotori had always worked hard struggling against Umi’s small-scale tantrums and unsteady tottering.

Nico’s face contorted into a slight frown, annoyed that Kotori was incapable of taking care of Umi. ‘’Aside from taking a few steps within half an hour, Umi and you made progress. Knowing what she did past week, you’re doing fine by taking her home,” she suggested with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Rin, sitting in the middle, tried to draw near to Nico, she brushed Nico aside to reach out the window. ‘’Need help nya?’’ she volunteered trying to step forward, but was interrupted by Nico’s unrestrained complaints.

Nozomi peered over Kotori and Umi from afar, a grin found on her lips as she saw Kotori’s drunken face looking at her girlfriend so contently. ‘’Rin-chan, as Nicocchi said before, Kotori-chan doesn’t seem to need any help,’’ Nozomi chortled in joy, taking her eyes from them to Eli, who was ready to take the others home. ‘’Elichi, we can go now.’’

Eli nodded without questioning, since she was tired and the face Nozomi was making was enough to call it a day. Kotori watched the car disappear up the road while Umi tottered beside her until the rest of their friends were gone, leaving the two to safely walk in the house.

Kotori gazed at Umi swaying, her eyes half-lidded, a blush creeping across her cheeks. She knew that as difficult as she was in this poor form, this was also the time Umi dropped her inhibitions. Kotori’s eyes shifted below, observing every curve, every rock hard muscle that lurked beneath her girlfriend’s top. Walking closer to the front door, moans and mutters grew each time they took another step forward. Kotori bit her lower lip, feeling her own blush rising to her face. The only thing that mattered in her mind was tearing off that shirt with her teeth.

Kotori helped Umi walk into their house before slamming the door and encasing them in their own world. She pulled Umi from her shirt and pushed her onto the near couch.

“K-Kotori?’’ Umi stuttered, her alcohol-muffled voice unable to produce words, and her brain refused to process what was going on and what was going to happen, even though her body knew perfectly well.

Kotori’s gaze dipped in Umi’s décolletage and the perfect view of valley drove her wild. Umi’s desperately needy glance and her euphoric smile that escaped from her pink lips were enough to push Kotori over the edge. She jumped on her body in the blink of an eye. Discarding all of her clothes like a mad demon, Kotori mounted her girlfriend again, her body shaking with anticipation and desire. She looked down at her red-faced girlfriend, her eyes screaming with lust. Kotori bent down and fused their lips together, glueing her body against her girlfriend’s increasingly hot and sweaty form.

Kotori locked her eyes with Umi’s and she felt giddy. Intoxication along with infrequent pants  caused the atmosphere to grow hotter, denser, more intense; everything more desirable until Umi stopped kissing back. ‘’W-wait…’’ she sighed breathlessly in the gulps of air. ‘’I’m taking this off…’’ she placed her hand on Kotori’s chest and pushed with a little force. Kotori huffed with impatience, she drummed her fingers on the couch waiting for Umi to undress herself. Once Umi threw her clothes aside, her blush grew when she felt Kotori’s wet spot on the top of her crotch.

The two of them basked in the pseudo-dark, tranquil room. They were beaten by the alcohol dancing in their bloodstream.

The dim light of ecstasy in Umi’s eyes faded into grim acceptance as Kotori’s breath tickled her snowy skin and her hands got in touch with her soft breasts clad in her bra. Slowly, Kotori’s eyes caught Umi’s gaze wandering downwards, her blush intensifying as she stared at Kotori’s glistening snatch.

‘’You’re looking at the restricted area, hehe~’’ Kotori giggled, a self-satisfied smirk playing across her full, pink lips. She seemed to have been under the influence of alcohol for a while now. ‘’Take that off too~’’ she eyed her underwear, teasing her belt with her thumb, ‘’or I’ll do that by myself.’’

‘’Could you please get off me, Kotori?’’ Umi gently poked, but only found a pout from Kotori as a response. ‘’I-I’m taking these off.’’ Umi’s words formed without care through the slur in her voice. The softening around her eyes claimed indulgence so that the alcohol had started to work its magic. She took off her pants casting them aside at a short notice, she tied her hair back to get a better view of Kotori’s curvy, fescennine figure.

Once Umi stripped off of everything, and displayed her muscular and feminine forms wholly, Kotori’s eyes narrowed. She shivered with anticipation, and her face blossomed into a deliciously evil smile at a single glance. She took Umi roughly by her hand and pulled toward herself, rejoining her steaming skin against Umi’s raw, clammy front. She caressed Umi’s bronze skin, her other hand forked fistfuls of Umi’s hair, controlling and confining her movements.

A soft moan of surprise escaped from Umi when Kotori kissed her on the reddish border of her lip. Umi couldn't stop when Kotori sunk her nails into her girlfriend’s scalp and slid her tongue into her mouth. Exploring her mouth hungrily, their tongues danced together harmonically with only a periodic break of contact for gasps of air. Umi panted short breaths when Kotori broke away. ‘’W… why… am… I enjoying… this?’’ Umi whispered, scarcely breathing in the thin air between them.

Her switch had been turned, giving off vibes of overwhelming dominance. ‘’I wonder… why?’’ Kotori uttered in a low tone. Her warm hand gently rubbing Umi’s skin gave her girlfriend goosebumps, along with an intense stare. Possessiveness spurred through her as she watched Umi’s hand subtly touching the clearly visible damp spot beneath. She quickly brought her lips on Umi’s lips, licking a damp trail to her neck along her jawline. Sucking and kissing sharply, she left bright pink marks that would soon turn red. Once she captured Umi’s mouth with her own again, she started gently palming a handful of Umi’s small-sized breasts. Umi startled to realize she wanted this more and, despite Kotori’s enigmatic movements, she gave in.

The room filled with stifled moans and the faint, feeble voice Umi had been trying to keep in let out. Kotori didn’t care, she treasured and savoured every reaction she got from her Umi so far. ‘’Enjoying this?~’’ she murmured as her thumb and forefinger gently pinched her nipple.

The heat of Umi’s bare chest beneath her hands lustily built up as Umi nodded weakly, quivering. The alcohol running through their veins urged them to desire each other more and more. Kotori watched how obedient her girlfriend has been, soon she massaged Umi’s hips and tipped her forefinger into her belly button. She couldn’t contain her hysteric laugh, unable to resist Umi’s quiet beauty, fiery and independent spirit. Her amber eyes suddenly burned with passion awaiting Umi’s reactions more. She slowly slid her tongue from her neck to her burning chest, teased her nipples while giving them an equal dampness. Umi squealed at the sudden contact giving a sign to continue with more. Kotori’s cheeks were rimmed with red as she continued, using the tip of her tongue to make little circles around her girlfriend’s areola.

‘’You’re enjoying this too much, I-I might be...’’ Her voice grew deeper and deeper as she gave into the lust consuming her. The want and desire flew into a rage as both roughly plunged their bodies into each other. Umi’s eyes spoke of most anticipation and yearned to be consumed by Kotori’s fixated, thirsty gaze. In the wake of her girlfriend’s submissive scrutiny, Kotori craved for more friction and need of control. She darted her ardent eyes on Umi’s amber orbs and introduced her teeth by sucking and biting lightly. A squeal escaped from Umi’s lips as she kneaded her other nipple with her hand swiftly.

“A...Are you sore?” she whispered close to Umi’s ear. Her fingers flexing and releasing on Umi’s slender hip distracted her, and Umi’s answer got caught in her throat. Despite how rapid Umi’s panting had become, Kotori never stopped working her fingers easily across every inch of her girlfriend’s shaking body. She felt the heat around Umi’s groin increase more, and how tightened her legs were. A light slap to her thigh brought her out of her head long enough to reply.

“Um… N… No,” Umi said, her eyes closed against the sting of Kotori’s palm.

“Look at me,” Kotori commanded, slipping her hand inside her girlfriend’s panties to cup between her legs. Umi shook her head, sweating. “Are you sure?” she asked in a low whisper as she inserted her fingers into Umi, deeply and roughly.

Shocked by the sudden intrusion, Umi felt the stinging sensation spread through between her legs. She snaked her arms around Kotori’s neck. Her scent made her heart quicken and her drowsiness dissipated thoroughly. ‘’ _Ahn~_ ’’

Kotori’s eyes became lustful, her deep voice firm and demanding as she slowly ran her hands over the recently trembling skin and her girlfriend’s swollen slit beneath her. Umi’s breathing quickened and she tensed with such drastic and vigorous movements, every muscle in her body constricting favorably. Adding more fingers into her girlfriend, Kotori sped up her rhythm putting in and out of her, her own body was electrified against Umi’s thigh.

Umi’s motions became faster, more frantic. She bucked her hips upwards in a response, in a way that Kotori could tell of her oncoming climax soon. ‘’K-Kotori, I… I… am…’’ A long, soft moan escaped from Umi’s throat when she came undone with Kotori. After a brief silence, she planted a soft kiss on Umi’s forehead and whispered, ‘’ _Happy birthday, my beautiful sea. I hope you enjoyed my gift. I love you so much, ehehe.’_ ’

 

** OMAKE **

‘’Kotori, Kotori wake up!’’

The very tired birb presented on their bed, trying to cover her bare skin with blankets. ‘’I’m having a huge headache.’’ She hissed.

Despite having drunk the same amount of alcohol, Sonoda seemed unphased by it. ‘’ _Ko_ - _to_ - _ri_!’’ She removed the blankets slowly with each syllable she emphasized.

‘ _I hope she doesn’t remember what I did to her yesterday._ ’

‘’I remember last night.’’

Kotori squealed instantly, burying her embarrassed face into her favorite pillow. It didn’t take much time on Umi to sit on her side. She held her wrist for her to take a direct look on her face. Though, her strict nature contrasted her flushed face, she inhaled briefly then pressed her lips on her forehead. ‘’Thank you for the present. I’m glad I could share such a special moment with you.’’

Kotori smiled coyly at her, gently nudging Umi’s stomach. ‘’Uuuumi-chaaaan! I love you so much~’’

Umi chuckled. ‘’I love you too, Kotori.’’

Their hearts were beating so wildly through their ribcages. Umi’s face bent down into Kotori’s in slow motion as she felt her hot mouth close over Kotori’s, then they kissed… _again… and again…_


End file.
